


Friday Night Boyfriend

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending?, Modern AU, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, but there you go, dont know how good the smut is, fic request, theres smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Holly hell, your works are sooooo good. Especially I love Friday Night series (if it's even series lmfao). I was hoping maybe you could write part three where Ramsay and Reader are officially a couple, but she wants to keep it secret to not give Theon a heart attack, but one day Rams gets tired of it, because he wants everyone to know who she belongs to. Make it smutty pleeeeeease!





	Friday Night Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So, even though this is written as a one shot, there are two other one shots before this one called Friday Night Thing & Friday Night Fever. You don't have to read those first to understand this one, but if you want to read them in order that would be it.

You felt something between your legs. Maybe you were dreaming. You felt wet, and the pleasure was slow. Something firm and moist licked inside of you. Kissing it. Sucking it. You felt yourself grinding against the unknown thing. Your hips moved slowly against it. You heard yourself yawn and your eyes slowly opening.

Your hazy vision caught a hold of your thick blankets, and someone was under them. His soft hair brushed against your inner thighs. His tongue flicked against your clit. His fingers went inside of you slowly to really make an impact. Your head tilted back into your pillow. 

Ramsay moaned and sucked on you His fingerbanging becoming slowly faster while you grinded against him. Ramsay held your legs with his arms locked in place. Ramsay knew you were going to come, and he would make sure he would have you all. He feasted on you until you felt an orgasm rip through you hard. Satisfied, you let yourself relax in the bed. Ramsay kissed his way up your body until he found your neck which he sucked on to tease.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” you giggled.

“Did you enjoy that?” he said, still hovering you. You nodded. You sat up in his bed and kissed his face. To say your relationship with Ramsay was interesting was an understatement. At first, you hated him. Waiting on him and his friends every Friday night in the Greyjoy’s pub was difficult. After weeks of trysts, secret flirting, and angry sex, you and Ramsay have had a solid thing going for a while. You didn’t tell anyone because if anyone knew, it would be disastrous.

You took off from Ramsay’s place and back to your own. When you opened the door, you heard a familiar voice.

“Well, hello stranger,” Yara called out. She stood in the kitchen cooking up breakfast. “Haven’t seen you in a bit.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“So, it’s getting serious huh?” Yara commented. “With you and your boyfriend? What’s his name?”

“Haha, nice try,” you responded. You shuffled around with your things and clothes. Packed your bags and left the apartment again. “I’ll see you at work tonight!” 

You trotted back to Ramsay’s apartment again, and spend the entire day with him. Although you intended to spend it bingeing Netflix, Ramsay had different ideas. At first, he pulled you into his lap, giving you occasional kisses on the cheek and neck. Then, he got braver and ran his hands up your shirt. The next thing you knew, you found yourself on top of him on the couch, riding his cock until he came.

It was all good sloppy fun until you had to go to work. Ramsay held onto you, refusing to let you go.

“Do you have to?” he asked,

“I do have to. One of us needs a legit job with legit money,” you sassed him. He rolled his eyes and walked away. “I’ll see you tonight. I’ll come around.”

“Alright, see ya!” you were about to leave when Ramsay called out to you. “What’s up?”

Ramsay stood in his underwear. It wasn’t that he liked to show off. It’s just he liked being comfortable. “I’m a shitty boyfriend. I really should just ask you this over dinner or something, but after today, I wanna ask you now.”

“Ask me what?”

“Do you want to move in together?”

“What?” you reacted. “Ramsay, that’s a big question. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.” You watched Ramsay sigh and roll his eyes. 

“Fine. I get it. Forget I asked,” he said. “I’ll see you later.” You left the apartment hanging your head. You hurt his feelings, but you told the truth. You weren’t ready. Sure, most of your days now were spent with Ramsay at his place, but you still liked to sleep in your bed, have your own space. A lot of things ran through your head while you walked inside the bar.

“Hey you, Yara says you showed up at home today,” Theon smiled, putting away bottle of vodka. “So things are getti—

“Yara already tried that,” you chuckled. “You still don’t get to know.”

“I want to meet him!” Theon whined. “Come on, it’s been four months. Let me meet him. I promise I won’t bite.”

“You would if you knew who he was,” you muttered under your breath. The night began like every other Friday night. It was slow at first, but then regulars came in and took their seats, including Ramsay and the bastards.   
“Oh, he’s here,” Theon said, glaring at the group.

“You always say that,” you mentioned before leaving the bar with drinks. As you served the drinks to some older men, one of them reached a little too far. You felt his fingers on your ass, but you still kept walking. Ramsay saw what happened, and you gave him a look.

‘Don’t.’ you mouthed out. Ramsay sat back in his seat, tapping his fingers on the table. Jeyne walked over to Ramsay’s table and took their order. You returned to the bar to grab more peanuts for the other tables. Theon made a sound.

“Can we talk?” you heard Ramsay behind you. Theon muttered something under his breath. “Got something to say, dildo?”

“I do actually, you know she’s got a boyfriend, right?” Theon stood up to him. “She’s been over at his apartment every day. Some days she’s rarely home.” Theon winked at you. Ramsay rolled his eyes.

“Can we talk?” he asked you again. “I really don’t like repeating myself.” You knew he didn’t. As both of you walked just outside the bar, you heard a slightly buzzed male catcall you as he walked into the bar. Ramsay turned to throw a punch, but you stopped him.

“Please don’t.”

“See and that’s the problem,” Ramsay huffed. “All of these men are all over you and you don’t even care. Do you want their attention, is that it?”

“No, I don’t want that kind of attention!” You shouted at him. “What’s going on?”

“You’re ashamed of me. That’s it. You don’t want to tell anyone who you’re actually dating. You don’t even want to move in with me because you care about what other people think.”

“I—Ramsay, that’s not—

“Yes, it is,” he spat in your face. “And if you’re not going to solve the problem, then I will.” Ramsay pushed past you and stormed inside the bar. You followed him in pursuit, thinking the absolute worst. Ramsay climbed on top of the bar while several people watched. You looked on in horror. 

“Get off the bar Ramsay!” you heard Yara yell. 

“Fuck off! I got something to say,” Ramsay threw up the middle finger at her. “See that one right there?” He pointed at you. Several people inside the bar glanced at you and then back to Ramsay. Theon crossed his arms and shook his head, almost laughing at the scene unfolding before him.

“That one’s mine! We’ve been dating for months now. We’ve been fucking for a good while now, and we’re moving in together—tomorrow,” Ramsay shot a look at Theon. Theon’s face grew very white and he stopped breathing. He looked at you for some sort of signal, anything to tell him that this was a lie. You shrugged. That was the best answer you could muster up to him.

You heard laughter and a loud groan, and then you turned to see Yara giving Jeyne a ten dollar bill with a smirk on her face. 

Ramsay climbed down from the bar and wrapped his arms around you, his eyes still on Theon who was taking it all in.

“Got anything to say now, dildo?” Ramsay smirked at Theon. He placed a kiss on your cheek. Theon held onto the bar with one hand, and his stomach the other.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” he said. His face was greener than the green beer he sold on St. Patrick’s Day. “Why does the craziest shit happen on Friday nights? Why?” 

You turned to Ramsay and snickered. “I don’t know. Friday nights are crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. I don't think this is my best work. I'm not looking for sympathy or anything. In fact, I'm looking for the opposite. If you didn't like this, please tell me why. Even if its not nice at all, please tell me why. I really think I'm losing my touch with Ramsay x Reader one shots here or maybe I'm burnt out. I'm not sure. I would love some honesty though.


End file.
